Innocence Doesn't Live Here
by Scarlet Eagle
Summary: What happens when Megatron and Shockwave decide to have a little fun with Megs' therapist and his new femmefriend?Perhaps more than they ever expected. PWP Gift for NiGhT-sTaLkEr13. I suck at summaries, just read it. Based off NiGhT's fic verse


Birthday gift for Night-Stalker! I own absolutely nothing except my character, Leilani...Enjoy~! Just a random little prompt with one of his characters, Karmashock, my character, Leilani, and his two favorite transformers.

* * *

><p>Leilani hummed, stretched out in the booth and snuggled up to the motorbike's side as she watched him finish off another cube as Lei curled her fingers around the cube. She glanced up, slate colored optics meeting her own royal blue as she leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. Her hand placed the cube on the small stack, pyramid if you will, that had popped up between the two of them. Lei herself had only had a few cubes, most of the stack belonging to Karma.<p>

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, watching where her tail had been splayed across the seat of the booth. She stretched up, a soft trill there as a hand brushed his cheek, "Don't want you drinking too much," She whispered, hands trailing his frame as he gave a soft groan, optics dim and watching her. His own hand trailed against her neck, brushing the wires and cables as he smirked.

"Oh trust me, I won't," He all but cooed against her lips, pulling her into a deep kiss as she squeaked, the feathers on her crest raising on their own now. Lei gave a soft moan against him, taken by surprise as she let her hands frame his face, keeping him close as her tongue snuck out to tease across his lips, tasting the last remnants of high grade. She was suddenly glad they were already at her joint, and that she had a room upstairs if it was direly needed.

She'd told him just a few hours ago that she'd decided to just sit in the back as the owner of the strip joint. She'd handle all the legal work, paychecks, and ordering the high grade and brewing it. She wouldn't be eye candy anymore. She definitely never expected a reaction like this.

She tilted her head back, a soft whimper there when he moved to kiss her neck, keeping her close now as he smirked against the column of her throat, "Going to have to move your tail, Lei," He murmured, watching the door now as he saw the silver mech lead his violet mate into the club. Shockwave seemed a bit uneased but Megatron just smirked when Karma waved them over to come join them.

Lei glanced up, flicking her tail so it fell across her legs as she nodded to Shockwave and Megatron in greeting. Karma hummed, hand finding its way around her, "Megatron, Shockwave, this is Leilani, another of my clients," He murmured, sounding a bit too smug. Lei squirmed to get free, standing as Karma's hand fell to brush along her tail before it was back in his lap.

Lei smiled, "Pleasure to meet both of you," She murmured, dipping her head politely in greeting, "Shockwave, was it?" She asked, glancing to the purple mech, "Would you mind helping me carry these back to the bar?" She asked, gathering up a few of the cubes.

"Of course," He nodded, moving to help her grab some, always the gentleman when the need called for it. He remembered the femme, of course, from when she'd been there to try and make sense of what had been wrong with Megatron when he'd slipped into his coma.

He tipped the cubes into the sink for her, mindful not to drop and break any of them as she set to cleaning them. She glanced at him out of the corner of her optic, "Shockwave, think you'd be up for a bit of a challenge?" She murmured, seeing Megatron and Karma talking as she looked at Shockwave now, a smile in place.

"Well that would depend completely on what you offer," He reminded her, blinking almost owlishly as her smile widened. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his tanks now. Absently he wondered how long they'd been here waiting if Karma was already smashed as he was.

Leilani smiled, looking up at him, "How long has it been since you and Megatron had a little bit of...risqué fun?" She murmured, cleaning the cubes innocently, "If you don't want to answer I understand perfectly," She said softly, glancing up at him, head feathers laid back now.

Shockwave was quiet as he watched her. He wasn't even surprised, knowing what her occupation was. Well, had been since that's the reason her and Karma were celebrating. It had been far too long since him and Megatron had done anything new, let alone let Megatron indulge of a few of his...more questionable tastes. His antenna pricked back, single gold orb watching her as he leaned against the counter, "What did you have in mind, Madam?" He asked, his tone alone giving away the fact that if he did have a face he'd be smirking.

Lei just grinned, "Oh nothing much. Flustering them beyond belief and then dragging them upstairs for a bit of group fun," She murmured, watching him, "It's the least we could do for all they do for us," She pointed out, moving to grab a rag to clean her hands off, humming to herself. She reached under the counter, pushing a small glass box into Shockwave's hands.

"What are these?" He murmured, recognizing the goodies almost instantly but was weary of just what was in them.

Lei just smiled, "No highgrade, no drugs, no nothing. Completely safe and harmless, just a little something to help tease," She murmured, moving back towards the mechs, her own box of goodies subspaced away once more.

Megatron watched them walk off, a low sound there before looking at Karma and snickering, "You're positively smashed, Karma," He laughed, shaking his head in amusement when Karma just smirked.

"Hey. Good things happen you go with them. I didn't expect to drink most of her cubes. Apparently she's a...a...yeah she can't hold her high grade," He snickered, watching where Lei had her back to them, going about cleaning the cubes.

"So...?" Megatron asked, nudging him. Karma blinked, pulled from his thoughts as he looked up at Megatron, confused, "How is she?"

"Huh? She's doin' fine, mate. Got away from sellin' herself out for se-...Oh..." He said softly, noticing the very flat look the ex Warlord was giving him. He gave a sheepish chuckle, "Wouldn't know how she is. Haven't done anything with her," He admitted, shaking his head. Sure he'd thought about it but that was as far as he'd gotten. He was her therapist, not some sleaze bag.

Megatron arched an optic ridge, unable to help a chuckle, "You've got a sex addict living in a one bedroom apartment with you, who is probably craving a cable, and you're gonna be the nice guy?" He asked, merely joking around. He didn't mean anything bad by it, just a way to tease the other.

Karma just gave a sheepish grin, about to say something before the other two slipped back to the booth. Lei slid in next to Karma, sidling up against his side, a hand brushing his chassis. Shockwave had slid up to Megatron's side, just leaning into him for now, a hand resting on his thigh. It didn't move though, not yet, as he just watched. Megatron glanced at Shockwave, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss his neck gently.

Lei smirked, giving a small, subtle nodded to Shockwave. Her tail was over her lap, hiding where one leg had slipped between Karma's as she set the small box on the seat next to her, popping a goodie into her mouth to hold between her teeth as her lips closed to hide it. She tilted Karma's head to hers, coaxing him into a kiss as she pressed the goodie against his lips. He paused in surprise before turning slightly towards her, pressed as close as he dared to try and take the goodie from her completely.

Shockwave watched with a faint smile, "I have some for you, as well, courtesy of the bar tender," He murmured into Megatron's audio. Megatron glanced that way, an optic ridge quirked now. Shockwave grabbed a goodie with ease, holding it between his thumb and index finger and offering it to Megatron, pressing a corner of it to his mates lips.

Megatron's optics dim, spark beat quickening as he focused solely on his mate's fingers. His lips slowly parted, taking the goodie and the fingers into his mouth, not even thinking that Shockwave had had the hand replaced rather recently as his tongue curled around the fingers, suckling on them to make sure any remnants of the goodie were gone. He thought nothing of it as he teased over each sensor he could with his tongue, drawing forth a soft moan from his mate as Shockwave pressed closer. Megatron curled an arm around him, a charcoal hand settling on that perfect aft of his mate's.

Lei watched out of the corner of her optic at the other pair, smirking before going back to paying attention to Karma. His optics had darkened, hands seeming to grow a little bolder than usual as he pet her tail. His hand brushed the feathers resting over the thigh that had slipped in between his own legs as he let his fingers toy across the sensors there. She gave a soft sound, a hand falling to his stomach, trailing lower to tease over his codpiece. She was surprised to find it was warm, his frame giving off so much more heat than she expected. She shifted how she was sitting, turned so she was straddling his thigh, her knee bumping against his codpiece as she gave a low groan and pulled her back down. She just barely had enough time to pop another goodie into her mouth before he crushed his lips to hers, intent on getting the sugary treat for himself.

Megatron glanced at that and snickered, "I think the femme has the right idea," He whispered to his mate, pulling Shockwave into his lap, letting the violet mech straddle his thighs. Shockwave had a vague idea of what Leilani had planned, Megatron, however, was just warming up with the promise of something more from his mate, completely oblivious to anything else that might come his way.

Leilani pulled away from Karmashock, panting softly, as she watched him through hazy optics before she smirked, glancing at Shockwave who just flicked his antenna, "Shall we?" She breathed, trying to catch her breath still. Shockwave just nodded, slipping up as he took Megatron's hand, Lei tugging Karma up as the two moved to head upstairs.

"Shockwave wha-" Megatron was cut off, one slender violet finger against his lips and he couldn't resist the urge to nip at his finger, fangs just barely brushing the sensitive metal. Shockwave visibly shivered.

"You and I both deserve a treat," He murmured, accent thicker in his own arousal that he was trying so very hard to hide, at least until they were upstairs. He gave a soft chuckle, "Miss Leilani was kind enough to offer to share," He was positively purring as he followed Lei and Karma, who was bound damn determined to tease his lips against Lei's neck while he walked, up the stairs. It was almost cute. Leilani all but walking him up the stairs as he wrapped an arm around her, his lips buried against the tender wiring of her neck now.

Shockwave watched as Lei unlocked the room, nudging it open with her hip and tugging the three mechs inside as she slipped off to check on something. Shockwave chuckled, helping Karma relax on the berth, easily large enough for the four of them now as Shockwave eased Megatron onto it and snickered softly to himself. Karma looked up lazily as Shockwave's hands began to roam across his frame, slipping down his stomach to unclip his codpiece and leave him completely exposed, Megatron's cable already beginning to harden.

"Shouldn't we wait?" He rumbled, leaning back into his mate, a soft moan there as Shockwave's hand wrapped around his length, rubbing along it gently before teasing the piercing at the head of his cable. Megatron moaned, head falling back to Shockwave's shoulder, exposing his neck completely as Karma watched absently. Shockwave glanced up, motioning Karma forward as Karma just smirked, drunk enough that he didn't need a reason anymore, the highgrade having finally registered in his processor.

Shockwave chuckled softly, removing his own armor as he brushed over Megatron's chassis, "I think Lei would understand," He murmured, sitting on the berth as he pulled Megs back suddenly, impaling him on Shockwave's cable, the warlord giving a low, stuttering groan. He was surprised by Shockwave's show of dominance, especially when they weren't home alone.

All of those thoughts scattered the instant he felt lips touch his cable and he bucked his hips up sharply into the lips that had wrapped themselves around him. A tongue played against his piercing and he flicked his optics off, hands reaching back to dig into Shockwave's thighs as the violet mech started up a slow, leisurely pace. Shocky completely ignored Megatron's growls and grumbled complaints.

"We have all night Megatron," He whispered into his mate's audio, single gold optic focusing on where Karma was working Megatron's cable over. Shockwave gave a shiver himself before finally noticing the femme slip back in. She was leaning against the doorframe, just watching them for now. She moved into the room and locked it, giving them their privacy as she smirked. An optic ridge quirked up and she moved to the berth, a hand trailing up Karma's backstrut now as the motorbike moaned around Megatron's cable.

"Well it seems someone got impatient," She all but purred, glancing at Shockwave. She moved to kneel on the berth, an arm wrapping around Karma's waist from behind, unclipping him and setting the cap aside, knowing it'd no doubt get knocked to the floor sometime tonight. A hand smoothed over his cable, Lei kissing his audio before moving to kneel next to him.

Shockwave smirked, seeing Megatron go to speak as Shocky clamped a hand over his mates mouth and bucked his hips up sharply, seating himself completely in his mate. Megatron moaned against the hand, optics off as he bit down on the finger in front of his lips, fangs just barely scraping it as Shockwave chuckled, "You're welcome to help Karma," He offered, a snicker there.

Lei just smirked, coaxing Karma back as Shockwave helped lay them back, Shockwave leaning back on his elbows. Shocky's knees parted Megatron's thighs as far as they could, his hips keeping up the steady rhythm as Lei leaned forward, tongue curling through the piercing and tugging. Megatron gave a sharp moan against Shocky's hand, feeling Lei and Karma just barely ghost over his cable. He flicked his optics on, struggling to sit up enough to watch. Lei and Karma had, somehow, managed to take just the head of his cable between their lips, engrossed in each other as much as Megatron. A tongue flicked through the piercing or tugged on it here or there, sending the warlord into a series of trembles and swear, Shocky just chuckling.

Lei hummed softly as she went, leaning over Megatron's hip, leaving Karma the room between the Warlord's legs. Her tail was flared off to the side, out of the way for now, as she let her tongue curl through the ring, tugging on it now as Megatron bucked, Karma taken by surprise as Shocky moved to hold Megatron's hips in place. Violet fingers dug in, immobilizing the mech for the others as Shocky kept the steady rolling motion of his hips, curious how long his mate would last now, what with the fact he'd been dominated and at the moment he had two very eager parties working over his cable.

Shockwave murmured into his mates audio, not really paying too much attention to what he was saying, watching as Leilani teased a hand over the shaft of Megs' cable, coaxing Karma to do the same. Shocky felt Megatron panting against his hand and couldn't help but snicker, seeing he'd flicked his optics off.

Lei had pulled away, much to Karma's surprise and Megatron's disappointment, as she moved to kneel next to Karma. She leaned against Karma's back, an arm around his waist as her hand curled around Karma's cable, the mech giving a low moan around Megatron, still working over the warlord's cable. Lei smirked, lips trailing over Karma's neck and nibbling against the wires and cables there as her hand started up a steady pumping rhythm. Karma groaned, hands curling against the berth, bracing himself now.

Megatron hissed lowly, hips bucking up sharply as he overloaded, hearing Shockwave groaned, feeling Megatron tense up as Lei made sure Karma got every last drop, giving a last, teasing lick as he pulled back. Lei squirmed, a soft sound there as she coaxed Karma back.

He turned to face her, a hand brushing her cheek as he pressed into her, pulling her into a deep kiss. She gave a soft sound of surprise, letting herself be pushed down onto the berth, her tail flared off to the side, out of the way. Shockwave glanced at it, and, merely out of curiousity alone, ran a hand over the feathers. The sharp, stuttering moan surprised him as Lei surged up into Karma, clutching at him as she hissed softly.

Shockwave blinked, snickering as he kept Megatron firmly in his lap, cable still pulsing inside his mate's aft, wanting to drag it out as long as he could. Megatron hissed softly, panting as he watched them. Megatron's hand moved to join Shockwave's, the two teasing over the feathers as Lei was easily reduced to a mess of trembling metal.

Karma snickered, "Sensitive?" He whispered into her audio, smirking at the small whimper he got in response. He moved to trail a hand down over her hip, teasing where the feathers connected into her waist. She writhed, arching up as she nipped down on his lips, optics almost black now. Karma glanced up at where Shockwave and Megatron were watching, smirking now as he moved to pin her solidly on the berth. Shockwave smirked, easing out of Megatron, his hardened cable resting against his stomach. He nudged Megatron up to move and help pin Lei down.

She fought, a whimper there as she tried to sit up, knees pressed against Karma's hips as he pressed closer to her. Shockwave and Megatron kept her pinned, Megatron glancing at Shockwave with a smirk.

Shockwave gave a startled sound, finding himself on his back as Megatron pulled his mate's cable into his mouth, tongue teasing over the head of Shocky's Cable. Megatron didn't realize that his knees were on either side of Lei's helm almost.

Karmashock smirked, hands curling against Lei's hips as he sank into her, smirking as she clawed at the berth, a moan there as Karma started a steady rhythm, hips pressed flushed to hers before pulling out almost completely, keeping the rhythm as Lei panted, legs curling around his waist now. Lei's optics flicked open, a grin splitting her lips now, "Megatron?" She murmured, the Warlord grunting to show he heard, one crimson optic glancing back down before he called out in surprise.

Lei had taken the piercing between her teeth, tugging enough to let her lips close over the head of his cable, the sudden jolt forcing him to arch and press closer to Shocky simultaneously as the violet mech moaned and put a hand to the back of Megatron's helm to keep him there.

Karma snickered, leaning down to kiss Lei's chassis, tongue running along a seam as she arched into him, a soft moan there before she moved to take more of Megatron's cable into her mouth, moving against it as Karma picked up his pace. Megatron growled, hand curling into the berth now, feeling Lei's teeth just barely brush against his length. He knew they all had to be close, Lei far too talented with her mouth. No wonder she'd been one of the more expensive whores in Iacon.

Karma soon picked up the pace, her hips tilted up to deepen his thrusts and change the angle as she cried out around Megatron's cable. The motorbike trembled, fingers digging into her hip armor as he felt her valve begin to constrict around his cable. He rested his head down against her chassis, listening to her spark beat palpitating now, her overload dangerously close as she tried to stem it off. Shockwave was panting softly, hand smoothing over the back of Megatron's helm, watching as his lover tried to tease him to overload. Shockwave shivered, hips bucking lightly, watching Karma and Lei, who surprised him in her flexibility alone to be so thoroughly fucked and out of her mind in ecstasy, yet she still paid complete attention to the cable throbbing between her lips.

In the end that was what set him off, seeing his lover's cable so engulfed, a mixture of Lei's saliva and Megs' own transfluid glistening along the metal, settling into the scar at the base of his shaft. He gave a low moan of his lover's name, bucking his hips up as Megatron sucked down his cable, getting every last drop. It didn't take too much longer for him to hear Karma groan, hitting his peak as he slammed his hips flush against Lei's, taking her with him as she cried out against Megatron's cable. The tyrant chose then, when her throat was already constricted with a moan, to buck his hips down, overloading hard as Lei's optics dimmed in surprise before Megatron pulled away, collapsing back into Shockwave's arms, panting.

Lei rested her head back, Karma seated in her still as she ran a hand up and down his backstrut lazily, watching him, coughing once but wiping the energon from her lips before someone saw it. Bruised throat tubing was nothing serious, and she'd dealt with it before. Shockwave glanced down to where the two were and, with Megatron's help, pulled them up to settle next to the bonded pair.

"Always this demanding after a good hard frag?" Lei teased. Her voice was softer now, considerably so, and she almost sounded tired for once. Shockwave chuckled softly, seeing a smile split her lips too.

"Of course not. We want you to be just as comfortable for sharing such a good time with us," Shockwave chuckled, optic brightening now.

Megatron just smirking and tugging on a feather, and blinking when Leilani slapped his hand away, "Not until I've slept for a few hours," She mumbled, curling up as Karma cradled her close, the motorbike already passed out from the highgrade as she snuggled into him, easily falling into recharge just as easily.

Shockwave chuckled and moved to curl up with Megatron, eying where the sheet was on the floor, "Well then," He huffed before hearing the rustling. Lei's tail had flared out to its full extent, the four close enough that it covered all of them. Shockwave just eyed it, smacking Megatron's hand when he tried to brush against it once more, "Don't you ever behave?" He sighed, a chuckle there regardless.

Megatron just smirked, arms wrapped around Shockwave's waist, pulling his lover's bare aft against his exposed cable that was slowly waking back up, "I do. Just not to your standards," He grinned, nuzzling into Shockwave's neck, fangs and lips brushing against Shockwave's neck as they settled into recharge, for once content and completely at ease.

Megatron was surprised, though. For one, that Shockwave had willingly walked into something like this and appeared to enjoy himself, even with a femme involved. But the thing that surprised him the most was Karmashock and the fact the motorbike had gotten openly smashed, to such an extent as he had, and willingly participated in...well to put it bluntly an orgy like he had. Megatron would have to ask him just how serious he was with this femme that had sucked them all in...

Granted it would have to wait until Karmashock got over his hangover come morning, and Megatron didn't envy him at all...


End file.
